Curiosity and Satisfaction - Re-Write
by MoonShadow396
Summary: Being reborn is hard but when you know you've been born into a story you haven't read, you can't help but be curious of the world around you. OC-story semi-SI.
1. New Prologue

A/N: Okay I know it's been a long time since I've done anything with this story but that's because I've changed a lot. In the original I was brand new to KHR and wanted to jump right into the Canon storyline only to realize that a semi SI wouldn't have stood aside as Tsuna got called Dame and was bullied. The more I thought about what would have happened before Canon started the more I realized I had to rewrite the story to include Rin growing up. So, I've been plotting and going back and forth in what to write, which is why this has taken so long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rewrite and I know for the old version some people thought Rin was changing too much. The thing you have to remember about Rin though is that she knows almost nothing about KHR. Rin is what I consider a semi-SI because I based her on myself but for everything she does I ask myself how would I react in that situation if I didn't know KHR. Now all Rin knows is what Mari and Anxo let slip while Nora/Rin was dead, please remember that when reading.

Prologue

I woke up to silence.

Laying on my side, my eyes opened and I was staring at my clock, the numbers 03:47 staring back at me. First, I noticed that I didn't hear anything from outside, no cars, dogs, or people which was pretty strange considering the fact that I live on one of the main streets in my city. Sitting up I notice the lack of music playing from my computer, I usually have something playing while I fall asleep. Shifting over I get out of bed and make my way over to my desk, I can see that the green light around the power button is on but I can't hear the usual hum that accompanies a running computer. Sighing, I thought that something must be broken.

It took a second, maybe two, before I realized that I couldn't hear anything. Not the computer, or the music that should be playing, worst of all I didn't even hear myself. I sighed again, still unable to hear my own breath. I frantically ran my fingers over my ears and I couldn't even hear the sound of them brushing across my skin. There was absolutely no sound and for the first time in my life I was surrounded by absolute silence.

Nothing was more frightening, nothing.

Maybe something was just wrong with my ears? Maybe I had lost the rest of my hearing? Ever since learning that I was deaf in one ear as a child, that had been a very large fear of mine. So, I raised my right hand, intending to touch the computer and feel if it was running, but as my hand came up to the light I froze. Horror, it spread through me not from my toes, my stomach, or my chest. No, I first felt it in my throat, which tightened, and then it felt like lightening racing through my body. I rushed away from the computer but it was already too late, the image of the light going through my hand so perfectly that I could see the power button it came from, felt like it was now branded on my brain forever.

I spun away from the familiar green light that was now doing nothing but making me feel sick. I stumbled on the way to the light switch by my bed, the darkness was too much and I hoped that in the light this nightmare would end. What I saw destroyed that small flicker of hope, you see, there laying on my bed, was me.

There I was curled up in my green comforter with one leg uncovered and hanging off the side of the bed. Morbid curiosity drew me closer until I was able to see my own face. There was red staining my light green sheets, my wavy brown hair matted with blood, and a hole in the temple of my head.

No.

That was the only word that made it out of the screaming denial blasting through my mind. I wasn't, I couldn't be, just no.

Refusing to face what laid in front of me I ran. Turning I raced from my room but instead of ending up in my hallway I now found myself in a large empty white room. At the same time sound came back to me in the worst way, loud screaming assaulted my ears even as I looked backwards to see if my, my room was still there.

The horrible fear filled shrieking was still hurting my ears and it took a while before I figured out that I was the one screaming. That I was the one that sounded like a murder victim. That thought startled me and my screams stopped, only to be followed by quiet laughter which quickly turned into sobs as I fell to my knees. God, if what I just saw was true, I was a murder victim. Staring at the floor of that white room I cried until I ran out of tears and then I was just quiet as I kept looking down.

"If you're quite done, I do have a lot of work to do so if we could hurry this along?"

Slowly my head lifted up and I saw a large but simple wooden desk. Seated at it was either a beautiful man or woman, I couldn't tell, they were staring at me with their hands folded, and raised up as they leaned forward slightly.

"What, what's happening?" I asked, my voice sounding defeated even to myself.

"It already happened actually. You see, you've died and now I'm here to process your afterlife. If you'll hurry up, I'd like to get to work. I do have other cases that need processing." The stranger said.

That, is how I found out about my own death. All I have to say, at the moment, is that at least I was asleep for the dying part.

END PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 1: Death

A/N: Go back and re-read the prologue I've updated it.

Chapter One: Death

"Take a seat and we can get started." The stranger said, gesturing to my right where a chair had just appeared.

Sitting down I said the first thing that came to mind. "Someone murdered me."

"Yes." The person across from me said. "Now I'll review your life and decide where you'll go from here."

"So, you'll be picking between Heaven and Hell?"

"Or Reincarnation. Though a few do end up in purgatory."

"Oh." Was all I could say, my thoughts still mostly revolving around my murder. "Who killed me?"

"A man named Toby Barr. Police will arrest him a week after your death and the only reason he gives during his trial once he was found guilty was that you kept him from his soul mate."

My best friend's stalker. I was killed by that crazy son of a bitch. At least Meg would be safer with him in jail but...

"Now the basics, Nora Jane Mitchell. Born; March 8th, 1987. Date of death June 11th, 2015 at the age of 28 due to a bullet to the brain. Brown hair, long past your shoulder blades. Eyes, hazel coloring green/brown. Middle child out of three children, with divorced parents. Is that all correct?" they asked.

"Um, yeah. It's kinda creepy that you know all that actually." I told them. "I'm sorry but what's your name again?"

"I go by Anxo." He said and I noticed that he went back to reading a tablet in his hands afterwards. I hadn't even registered the tablet being there before.

"So, is all my information on that?" I asked, pointing at the device.

"Hmm, yes this lets me access your history and go over events that left an impact on you." Anxo replied. "For example, your elementary school years are certainly... exciting."

Anxo tapped the tablet, suddenly a video started playing in the air between us and there was no device playing the video that I could see. Watching for a moment I recognized what was happening in the video.

"Here is a particularly interesting scene. A boy, Jamie Benson, smacked your book out of your hand so you attacked him."

I watch as the younger me jumped at the boy, wrapped an arm around his neck and held on even as they flipped over a short railing and into the grass. Little me held on even as the boy's friends started kicking her. It wasn't until a teacher came along that she let go.

"Huh, I'd forgotten that." I muttered.

"That's not the only fight during your elementary years either. Here you are the last year at the school and getting ganged up on." Anxo said, once again tapping his device.

A slightly older me than in the last video was surrounded by a circle of boys. They were pushing her around until one kicked her in the back. She spun around and practically flew at her last attacker and started punching him until he was against the wall. The other boys were stunned and didn't move. Like the other scene younger me didn't stop until a teacher stepped in.

"That I sort of remember. I'd blacked out and hadn't even known that I was punching that boy. It was terrifying to black out only to be told later that you were beating on someone. It's what made me decide not to physically fight anyone anymore."

"It wasn't just fights at this point either, there was your first friend."

"Yeah Kelly. She caused a lot of problems, I remember that." I said just as the floating video changed again.

It showed Kelly peeking at other girls in the bathroom and then blaming me, then her standing on one of the sinks to peer into the stall I was using. Kelly smacking me in front of our class. The principal telling me that I was ruining Kelly's life by telling everyone the truth. Parents getting called in and it went on until the video showed Kelly switching schools.

"Thankfully that was in the last year of elementary." I said. I really didn't like remembering Kelly, after everything she did. I ending up being the one that the teachers and principal didn't like. I had been a kid whose friend backstabbed her, peeked on her, hit her and all the adults had to say was that I was ruining Kelly's life by telling my classmates the truth! I don't think I ever really looked up to teachers after that.

"Yes, but before we move on there was one other problem you had during that time. Here, being a middle child really didn't do you any favors did it." Anxo said.

Now short clips were playing, all of different times teachers were comparing me to my older sister. I had forgotten just how often that had happened.

"But it wasn't all bad, was it." Anxo tapped his tablet again.

Playing now were scenes showing the different reading contests I won, my choir concerts, field trips to the zoo and a few other good memories. It also showed my judo and karate classes that my dad made me and my siblings take. Those only lasted a few years but I know how to correctly punch, fall, and hey I can flip someone over my shoulder if I have to. Running through the katas I had learned back then was a bit relaxing since I could just move without having to think about anything.

"Yeah I fell in love with choir class. I still love singing Christmas Carols the most. Those reading contests were what got me into reading in the first place. I definitely wouldn't be who I am now if it wasn't for those. Though Judo ended up being more help than Karate was later on."

"Yes well at least Middle school seemed better for you. Though you did get picked on for your hearing more there."

The screen was now showing classmates as they were pretending to speak to middle school me but they didn't make any sound so I ended up asking them to repeat themselves multiple times before I realized what they were doing. Then it showed some classmates writing in my yearbook saying mean things about my hearing. Not a lot of the other children actually believed that I was half deaf. The video even showed one kid calling me a liar.

"Let's move on a bit faster. you also had a bad history at the local mall during middle school." Anxo said.

"Can we skip that I remember both of those instances really well. Once I went with two friends who tried to frame me for the shop lifting they were doing. The only reason no one believed them was because I was in the bathroom when they got caught. The other time was when I went to the mall with Sam and we both got in trouble because she was taking coins from the fountains. I ended up refusing to step foot into that mall for years after that." I ranted.

"Well on to the next part then. You did join quite a few clubs during this time." Anxo said thankfully skipping the mall video.

He was right and the video showed it. I was part of the choir, joined volleyball, raced cross country, enjoyed drama club so much I even took acting classes for a while. I had taken Italian and was part of the school newspaper and once I ended up writing the entire paper myself, every single article, because the other staff members hadn't turned any of their assignments in by the deadline. I ended up running around the school doing really quick interviews and spending all night typing up all the articles. I kept a copy of the paper because I was really proud of getting it all done on time. In fact, it should still be sitting in my closet.

That last thought caused me to cringe. I guess it isn't my closet anymore.

"Quite a busy life you had." Anxo commented, taking my attention from my depressing thoughts.

"Yeah I didn't do nearly as much in High school." I told him.

Again, the video started this time I recognized my teenage self. In my usual clothes, a really baggy grey hoodie with sleeves that went past my fingertips, jeans and whatever shirt I had on under the hoodie at the time. I sat back and watched as the video showed me with yet another group of horrible friends. They picked on me pretty bad, one time even ripping a paperback book I had been reading in half, when I wasn't paying attention to them.

"Why did you stay with such a horrid little group for so long?" Anxo asked.

"I think I was too scared of having no one. Even when I did stop talking to them for a while I always went back to hanging out with them. Besides we were all in NJROTC so it wasn't like I could ignore them forever." I said, a little depressed that I never really stood up for myself back then. The most I ever did was subdue one of my 'friends' when they were drunk and had tried to attack me. I ended up sitting on her until her mom arrived and then I took off before I could get yelled at.

The video kept playing and I watched as I joined the Tennis team, as I became Color Guard Commander, and went to Air Rifle practice every week. Kept watching as I got awards for sharp shooting, and still had choir concerts and won fifty dollars for a short story competition at the local library.

Anxo and I kept watching my life. I graduated moved as far as I could for college. I took Japanese, Lit classes, and failed Math. I finally had some great friends and I gained the courage to stand up for others but still not for myself. We watched as I refused to go home, when I left school before graduating because I hated it. I got a job as a clerk in an office and for once was independent and content with my life. We both watched until there was nothing else to see.

"You know when people said your life flashes before your eyes this wasn't what I was expecting." I said.

"Not many do actually." Anxo said.

"Why am I so calm now though? I was a mess at first and while... everything is still bothering me, I'm not hysterical or anything."

"The reason for that would be that your soul isn't currently tethered to a body. Feelings, emotions are amplified by the body. That is another part of just why past memories are sealed before rebirth."

I flinched at the thought of remembering my death as a baby. To be weak and barely able to move with images of my dead body haunting me. I'd be hysterical or possibly drive myself insane before I could even talk.

"The only thing left is to process you for your next destination. You don't really qualify for Hell but at the same time you're not qualified for Heaven either. Honestly I think Reincarnation is the right decision for you."Anxo once again interrupted my thoughts.

"Wait how do you just decide what to do with me? Why can't I go to Heaven?"

Anxo sighed. "The simplest way to explain this would be that Heaven is for those souls that have learned the lessons that life on earth gave them. Hell is for those that refuse to learn and Reincarnation is for those that are still learning. Purgatory is usually used for those souls that have learned but are too stubborn to admit it go to wait. You, young soul, are still learning and in this past life you ran more than you lived."

"But..." I started to speak but trailed off. Had I really run away? Thinking about my life the most obvious answer was yes. I left behind so much again and again, jumping from one thing to the next looking for something I still can't put into words and never bothering with what I'd left behind. I did it with every club I was ever in, never staying in one for more than a year or two. I even did it to my family, running away to school and practically becoming a stranger to my parents and siblings afterwards. What did I have to show for all my running? A lonely life and a bullet to the brain.

"Now I just have to go over a list of different stories you've either read or watched." Anxo said.

"Stories? What does that have to do with being reborn?" I asked.

"Ah, yes well that is because I can't send you to a universe that you're too familiar with, it could cause your memories to be unsealed."

"What? But why wouldn't I just be born back in my world? You can't expect me to believe that stories like, like Trigun and Sailor Moon are real!"

"That's just it, they are. Oh, not exactly the same as the books, manga, or anime you know. Most stories that people write are actually descriptions of other worlds. The muses usually find humans they think are interesting and share the information. The authors only get glimpses into other worlds often changing or filling in details to make stories fit for their targeted audience. But you could go crazy from having your past memory just popping into your head if something causes the seal to break, trust me it has happened and that's why you cannot be reborn into a world that your familiar with." Anxo explained.

"The muses?" I was kind of shocked that those were real.

"Yes, now you have quite a long list here, Lord of the Rings, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Jane Austen Novels. Hmm, mostly fantasy stories and anime."

Anxo continued reading from his list and I realized that I really didn't want to end up in a world like Middle Earth or Naruto, where there were massive amounts of people dying. I also didn't want to end up like Ed and Al from Fullmetal Alchemist and have some horrible back story. So, I ended up interrupting. Anxo.

"Wait I'm not going to be reborn as, as someone like Guts from Berserk am I. Cause I really don't want to be a tragic main character."

Anxo just stared at me for a moment. "That is not how reincarnation works. You aren't going to be reborn as a Fixed Point in your new Universe."

"What's a Fixed Point?"

"A Fixed Point would be what you would consider a main character. They are people that always show up in each version of their world. For example, you mentioned Sailor Moon before, every time there is a Moon Princess and her Guardians. But there isn't always a Naru or the Princess isn't always born to the Tsukino Family. Fixed Points are usually souls tied to their worlds because they make an essential impact on it. Continuing with the Sailor Moon examples, there is always some sort of enemy that is after the Silver Crystal. The Moon Princess is a Fixed Point because she is the only soul that uses the crystal to its full potential while protecting her people."

"What happens if a Fixed Point dies before completing what their supposed to?"

Anxo sighs "That is the only time when those who govern the world's afterlife are allowed to step in. You will be born as a background character, or as we call them Variables, so you don't need to worry about that."

"I'm guessing that Variables aren't always in every world?"

"Right! Now, moving on, your interest in Italian and Japanese gave me an idea for where to send you and the story about that Universe isn't on your list so I have a destination for you now. Follow me and we will head to the Rebirth station." Anxo said before standing up, tablet still in his hand.

As I stood up, questions started popping into my head. "Wait what kind of place are you sending me? Are there countries like what I'm used to back home? Are the people normal or magical?"

We both left the room and were walking down a white hallway that I didn't really pay attention to, being too busy questioning Anxo.

He stopped outside a barely visible door and turned to face me one eyebrow raised. "You won't even remember the answers to your questions."

"So, that doesn't stop me from wanting to know for now does it? Come on, please!" I begged.

Anxo sighed but raised his tablet and began to answer my earlier questions. "Let's see. You'll be born to a couple living in Namimori, Japan. Other versions of this couple have yet to have had any children in due to miscarriages, never being a couple, or one of the two being unable to have children. This universe has been written as a manga and later shown as an anime in your old world. The only type of magic there really is called flames and vary from person to person, most common types are Storm, Rain, Cloud, Sun, Mist, Lightening, and Sky."

"Oh! Do I have magic? Do I have to take a quiz to determine which I can do? I actually like taking those kinds of tests." I asked feeling slightly excited.

"Stop, just stop talking for a second." Anxo interrupted me, rubbing his forehead. "Good now, everyone has the potential to use flames in your new world but few ever actually unlock them on their own. You will have the potential for lightening,"

Curious, I couldn't help but interrupt Anxo. "Does that mean I could call down lightening on people? Oh, or maybe shoot bolts from my hands?"

"The only way you'd have control over any sort of electricity would be if you started playing with it from a young age."

"Like sticking my fingers in an electrical outlet?"

"Yes!" Anxo ground out obviously getting frustrated. "Lightening flames have the ability to harden whatever their used on. Now enough questions let's get you in line to be born."

Not wanting to piss off the obviously supernatural being, I shut up and quietly followed him into another all white room. This room was much bigger than the first one and it had a row of raised platforms, each one had a person sitting at a desk next to it. People were lined up at each platform and I saw that they would, one at a time, step onto the platform where a glowing blue portal would form in front of them. They would walk through when the person at the desk gave the okay.

Anxo led me over to one of the shorter lines, leaving me with the order to stay there as he left to give my rebirth information to, what Anxo called, the portal technician. The line moved slowly and eventually another person was led to my line. She was much younger than me, probably a teenager around sixteen to eighteen years old. Her blonde hair was short and tied into a low spiky pony tail. I noticed that she had on a purple tank top and a long white skirt on. Looking this girl over I only now realized that I was still in my night clothes, at this point I was really glad that I had worn my pants and shirt instead of my usual night gown.

Being bored of the silence I decided to try talking to the younger girl.

"So, you're getting reborn to?" I ask lamely.

"Oh, gosh! You too? I can't wait of course, my past life sucked majorly and I can't wait to move on and meet Hibari-sama!" The blonde explained.

I was honestly surprised that this girl knew someone in her new world. Anxo didn't tell me about anyone that would be in my own.

"You know where you're going? I only got told the country and city name for where I would be born." I said

"Will of course I'll be going to the KHR world! Oh! I wonder if I'll be Yamamoto's sister or maybe Tsuna's twin!" The girl said pretty excitedly. "As long as I'm not related to Hibari-sama but that wouldn't be too bad. Oooh the appeal of a forbidden relationship!"

Now I was confused. "Wait do you know the story for where you're going? Anxo told me that wasn't allowed!"

The blonde smiled. "Silly head, don't you read fanfiction? The girl always has some mishap after her death that allows her to remember her past when she's reborn! Oh, I'm being pretty rude though I didn't even get your name, mine's Mari!"

"Uh, Nora. Though I guess that will change soon." I said. "I was getting pretty bored waiting for my turn. I mean yeah the line is moving but no one is really talking."

"Gosh, I know!" Mari chirped. "Hey have you read KHR?"

"No, I'm… What does KHR even stand for?"

"Wow it's just the best anime ever! The full name is Katekyo Hitman Reborn, do you want me to explain it while we wait?"

I swear Mari looked a bit like a puppy wagging its tail.

"Ah, sure I'm always up for a story." I answered, only a bit weirded out by the hyper girl.

"Okay! Well It all takes place in Namimori! Hibird is awesome by the way because it can sing the school anthem!"

"Wait, Namimori?!" I interrupted Mari. Wasn't that where Anxo said I was going? I had a bad feeling all of a sudden. If I was going to the place Mari wanted I'm pretty sure she's going to throw a tantrum.

"Will yeah, now let me continue. Tsunayoshi like, totally sucks at the beginning. Seriously the boy gets called Dame-Tsuna! I mean even his mother calls him Dame how pathetic can one person be! Anyway, he turns out to be, like the heir to an Italian mafia group because he's, like related to the first boss. Not that, that matters though since Hibari-sama should honestly be the main character." Mari sort of explained, though it wasn't a very good explanation.

"Wait the main character in a Japanese anime is part Italian?"

"Yup, his dad is Iemitsu and had blonde hair and is tall, doesn't look Japanese at all even though his last name is Sawada. He's the head of CEDEF and called the Young Lion of Vongola, which is the Mafia family in the story. More importantly though Hibari-sama is gorgeous! With his silky black hair and those sharp grey eyes, AH! Just thinking about him is making me blush."

And Mari really is blushing, her whole face is bright red and she looks a bit silly cupping her cheeks with both hands as she fantasizes about Hibari. She snaps out of it quickly though.

"I can't believe you haven't seen KHR!" Mari said.

"I spent more time reading honestly, I did enjoy watching Yu Yu Hakusho. 'Oh no, not the tickle feeling!'" I said laughing.

"Uh, what?" Mari asked looking confused.

"It's a quote from Yu Yu Hakusho." I said feeling silly since Mari didn't get it.

"Anyway..." Mari said looking at me like I was crazy. "There are a lot of handsome guys in the story even if they're not as hot as Hibari."

"How many are there?"

"Hmm, in order of best looking there is Takeshi, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Ten Years Later Lambo."

"Ten years?" I interrupted the teen again.

"Yeah Lambo is just a bratty kid at first."

How long is this manga if it covers at least ten years!

Mari just kept talking not even noticing the skeptical look on my face. "The art style wasn't the best at first but it's so pretty as it goes on and the different flames are pretty cool. Hibari has Cloud flames and their such a pretty purple color!"

I blinked. "Flames?" I was sure now that Mari was talking about the world I was going to.

"Yeah! I'm not sure which I want yet though. There are Sky, Storm, Sun, Rain, Lightning, Mist, and of course Cloud."

"Do they all have different colors?"

Mari looked really excited now. "Yeah! Cloud like I said is purple, Sky is orange, Storm is red, Rain blue, Sun yellow, Mist indigo, and Lightning is green but it's less like fire and more like actual lightning when it shows up. I don't really want lightning though since that's what the annoying brat has and green is not my color but Rain might be a good fit since I like blue."

"If flames are magic does it really matter what the color is? I mean any magic is better than no magic isn't it? And I like green!" I really did too, dark green was one of my favorite colors along with darker shades of red and blue.

Mari just looked at me like I was an idiot. "Okay, whatever. Look its almost your turn!"

Turning around to look, I saw that the last person in front of me was now on the platform.

"Oh wow, that's pretty!" Mari said as both of us watched the portal form in front of the man waiting to be born.

"Yeah, makes me think of Stargate a bit." I told her and we were both silent after that.

The portal attendant was close enough that I could hear him saying the destination for the man on the platform. "Soul destination: Midgar on Gaia. Please enter when I give the signal."

I hadn't noticed before just how long it took the attendant to give the signal to go through before. The man on the platform had been standing there for at least five minutes before he was given the go ahead. The portal glowed brighter while the man walked into it and then vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Next soul please!" The portal attendant said.

"Good luck!" Mari said giving me a little push forward.

Stumbling a bit I also wished her luck before stepping onto the platform.

"Soul destination: Namimori on Earth. Please..."

"WHAT!"

Surprised by the loud scream from behind me I spun around only to see and extremely angry Mari right behind me. She grab my sleep shirt, shaking me and yelling at me. In the background I could barely make out the portal attendant also yelling.

"Unauthorized soul on portal platform seven! Repeat, unauthorized soul on portal platform seven!" Came from the attendant.

Mari was definitely winning when it came to volume though.

"You BITCH! You can't go to Namimori, that's where I have to go! I have to! You knew all along didn't you! Having fun just laughing at me and pretending not to know anything about KHR! You can't stop me though I'm going to be the one to go and meet Hibari-sama!" Mari screamed, still shaking me.

Honestly I was getting to be a little scared at this point.

The attendant was now yelling into his mic even louder. "Situation has changed we have a Code F at platform seven! Code F at seven!"

Then came a voice I didn't even realized I could miss.

"Miss let go of her right now." Anxo calmly said to Mari.

The blonde whipped her head around to glare at Anxo. "NO! I'm the one who has to go to Namimori! I deserve it after all the shit I put up with in my old life!"

"Deserve?" Anxo asked in a deadly calm voice.

I stared at him silently pleading for him to get the crazy teenager off of me. I watched as he once again had his tablet in his hand and started reading from it.

"Let's see. Maryanne Smith, age 17, only child, with two parents. According to your file you were quite spoiled growing up. Let's see death caused by running into the road after an argument with your mother. It seems you had a large number of family fights especially whenever your parents asked you to do chores or to pick something up for them among other reasons." Anxo looking up from his tablet now glared at Mari. "Just how do you deserve to steal Nora's new life?"

Mari's response was practically a whisper but so filled with hate that I wasn't just a little scare, no I was terrified.

"You don't understand!" She said.

At this point I panicked and kicked out at Mari. The teenager wasn't expecting it and let go as she fell back. Off balance, I stumbled and also fell. Straight into the portal. The last thing I saw was Anxo racing towards me before everything went dark.

It was a moment that I would never forget.

* * *

"No!" Mari screamed even as she was getting dragged off the platform.

"Get her over to a portal and send her through to her new life before she causes anymore problems!" Anxo snapped at the guards handling the teenager. "Reuel, did Miss Nora make it through alright?"

The portal attendant, Reuel, sighed. "I was working as fast as I could Anxo. She'll make it to her new life but the memory seal is always added last."

"The seal is weak then? How long until it brakes?"

"No, you aren't getting it Anxo. She went through before the seal was even started. She'll have all her memories from birth onwards. Entering the portal early will even affect her physically I expect she'll keep a portion of her looks from her life before."

"That always causes problems with the parents." Anxo said obviously upset at this.

Reuel looked at his friend sympathetically. "Nothing can be done now Anxo. We can't interfere with the living and you won't meet her soul again, she's part of a new world now and once she dies again she'll go to that universe's afterlife."

"Your right Reuel, it's just that this shouldn't have happened."

"Go on Anxo, our work is never done and your next case is most likely waiting for you." Reuel said patting his friend on the back.

Anxo straightened up and started to walk away.

"No, ours is a job that never ends. Caring too much only hurts, you think I would have learned that by now." Anxo said to himself as he walked down the hall to the room holding his next soul case.

Unfortunately for Mari she overheard the bit about the memory seal being added last. In one last act of defiance she jumped through her portal early and kept her memories. This was unfortunate because in Westeros being a female was hard enough being labeled insane was worse.

End.

Okay everyone, please tell me how you liked it. If you read the old version, was this better?

Also question, think about all the different stories you know. Which world would you NOT want to be born into? And which world WOULD you want to be born into?

Please Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 2: Life As Rin

A/N: Okay all new content starting with this chapter.

Chapter Two: Life as Rin

 _Now despite what most fanfiction I had read suggested I was not fully aware from the moment I popped out of my mother. A child's brain develops, tripling in weight and establishing about 1,000 trillion nerve connections during the first three years of their life. By the time I was more self-aware I was already three years old and one Sawada Tsunayoshi was my friend who lived across the street._

 _The Sawada family had only just finished moving from their old apartment and into their new house when Nana went into labor. Tsunayoshi was born late in the evening on October 14th, then I was born on the 15th and Nana ended up sharing a hospital room with my Mom, Ehara Aiko. With both women having husbands who traveled often for work the two new mothers became fast friends. This of course had the effect of having Tsuna and I being put together all the time._

 _I never even had a chance to avoid all the weird people and situations that were coming. Not that I tried to avoid it at all, no I practically dived in head first._

 _From the Journal of Ehara Rin – Previously Nora Mitchell_

* * *

I woke up screaming.

Screaming and confused. I was dead, wasn't I? No, no Anxo, the person? Angel? Anxo said I'd be reincarnated but Mari had talked about KHR and Hibari? There was a Stargate, no that was the portal.

"Rin!" A male voice yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

There in front of me was a blonde giant of a man. A man, I knew? Yes, Uncle Iemitsu. Once I recognized him I froze. Iemitsu Sawada, Mari had mentioned him, hadn't she? I started crying as he got closer, he was just too big and scary.

A small boy with fluffy brown hair stepped in front of me. "Bad!" Tsuna yelled at his dad, and trying to push him away from me.

Tsuna. I knew him, Tsunayoshi who was scared of everything. I cried harder grabbing the little boy's attention. Tsuna sat down next to me and started petting my head, I collapsed against my little friend. My friend who was the son of a mafioso and from what I heard from Mari was bullied, being called no good in the future and eventually an heir to a mafia family.

I heard Iemitsu leave the room and I turned my head a bit to look up at my friend, who was still petting my head. His eyes were a warm sunset orange at the moment and when he noticed me looking at him he smiled. This was not the best way to learn that your only friend would be a mafia boss.

I still sniffled a bit but I fell back to sleep with Tsuna's hand still running along my head.

I was much calmer when my mom woke me up later. Still confused but calmer which just added to my confusion. Earlier when my memories as Nora woke me up I had felt sort of disconnected to my life as Rin. I had trouble remembering Uncle Iemitsu and Tsuna when they were right in front of me, my past memories had rushed in and blocked out my newest memories causing my fear and confusion. Now the memories were still there clear and easily remembered but my memories as Rin felt stronger, especially those of Tsuna. I just didn't understand what was going on.

Age 3

I remembered everything. I remember life as Nora but I've been Rin for over three years now. As Nora I had been a middle child but as Rin I was an only child. I hadn't been close to my family as Nora but I loved my new mother and she so obviously loved me, she sang lullabies, read stories to me, and told me she loved me every day.

I sat in front of the mirror in my new mom's room and stared as she brushed my hair. I was looking for anything that could say I had been Nora. My hair was black instead of brown, my nose was different, and the shape of my face was also different. But my skin was just as pale as it had been before and my eyes. My eyes where the same bright green they had been when I was Nora. I stared into my own eyes and realized I was still me, my name didn't matter because inside I was still the same.

When Aiko my new mother was finished with my hair she left me with my toys in my room as she went to answer the phone. Just a few hours earlier I'd woken up crying after remembering my afterlife in a dream and it was hard to imagine living in a world that had been written about in a manga in my past life.

I couldn't stop thinking about Anxo's words from when I was dead. From him I knew that I had the potential for lightening flames and I wanted them badly. I knew that it was possible to use electricity and that my flames would be able to harden whatever I used them on but the only hint I had towards activating them was that I had to play with electricity to be able to use it. Not something I was sure about doing because a life time of learning that electrocuting yourself could kill you makes it hard to take that leap of faith and do it anyway.

But did I mention that I really wanted my flames?

(DO NOT DO THIS IN REAL LIFE PEOPLE! PLAYING WITH ELECTRICITY WILL NOT GIVE YOU MAGIC FLAMES)

Because here I was three years old and putting my fingers in light sockets. I felt the jolt of electricity and it knocked me across the room those first few times. I had no burns or any real damage from it, later on I would still find myself knocked flat whenever I hit a higher voltage than I'm used to. From then on, I was usually finding some way to access electricity when I was alone. I learned to keep this all secret because Mom would rush me to the hospital every time she found me knocked out from the electricity plus I really didn't want to set a bad example for Tsuna.

Age 5

"There's my little Tuna-fish and Rin-chan!"

Tsuna and I had been playing with a set of blocks when the blonde giant, otherwise known as Uncle Iemitsu, arrived in the living room.

"Giant!" I yelled as I moved as quickly as I could away from the energetic man. Tsuna quickly followed but made sure to stand between me and his dad. Iemitsu could be fun but mostly the stupid giant was a health hazard, I had seen him drop Tsuna when he tossed him in the air before. Plus, no adult should so casually hand out sake to kids, I didn't need the hangover I had gotten when I turned four.

"Aww, Rin-chan at least call me Uncle!" Iemitsu pouted.

"Giant!" I repeated.

"Un-cle!" Iemitsu said slowly drawing out the word.

Before we could go on, which we have before our record being five minutes, Tsuna interrupted.

"Dad!" Tsuna shouted as he stomped his foot.

Iemitsu beamed as he turned to his son. "Tsuna! I know you at least love daddy! Come here little man!" He said and held his arms out wide for a hug.

"Leave Rin alone!" Tsuna yelled and pointed at his dad.

The blonde fell over in shock and I couldn't help laughing at his shocked expression. Especially since Tsuna is usually a little scaredy cat, it's really only when it seems I'm in trouble does Tsuna's courage come out. As quickly as Iemitsu fell he was up again and coming towards Tsuna and I.

"You two need to learn some respect for your elders! I'll just have to tickle it into you!" Iemitsu said before coming after us.

"Hiieee!" Tsuna shrieked as his dad came towards us.

"Run Tsuna!" I yelled and grabbed my friends hand before taking off running around the room.

Iemitsu, Tsuna and I race around the room, I knew that if he had really wanted to he could have caught us but instead he spent the afternoon playing with us. He only stopped when Tsuna and I were out of breath.

"Wow you guys sure have tired me out!" The giant said as he dramatically flopped down on the floor arms and legs spread out.

Tsuna being tired himself copied his dad, laying out next to him on the floor. Yawning I decided a nap would be fine and curled up next to my friend. As soon as I laid down, Tsuna's dad rolled over fast and scooped the both of us up. Tsuna and I were laughing like crazy as Iemitsu tickled us.

When the giant finally stopped and Tsuna and I were laying half on the floor and half on top of him. I was curled up on his right and Tsuna on his left and the three of were soon napping just like that on the floor. Just before I fell asleep I felt Tsuna give a slight tug on my hair as he held a lock of it.

Some of our best and worst days were when Tsuna's dad was home because he would spend the whole day playing with us. Nana and Mom had plenty of pictures of the three of us during our naps.

Age 6

"Mom are we almost done?" I ask as I walked with mom through the market.

"Yes sweetie. How about we get some cake to eat at home." Mom said as she smiled at me.

"Really! Can we get some for Auntie and Tsuna. They've been sad since the giants been gone."

"I'm sure that will make them very happy dear. What did I do to deserve such a sweet little miracle?"

"I'm not a miracle mommy. Now you have to pick Auntie's cake, can I pick Tsuna's he likes the chocolate ones."

Mom laughed "Sure dear you know I have just the cake in mind for Nana."

"Plus, anything strawberry for you, right Mommy?" I said smiling.

"Just right. Now that we're here do you know what you want Rin?" Mom asked as we entered the cake shop.

"Cheesecake!" I said. I really missed cheesecake. It was my favorite dessert as Nora and I continue to insist on it for my birthday now just like I had in my past life. Thankfully my current mom loves cake and indulges at least once a month on some kind of strawberry cake. She has been insisting on taking me for these treats since I turned five, calling them mother daughter bonding days.

I loved these days, we would spend all day together. Mom would usually brush and arrange my hair before the two of us went shopping. We always hit the cake shop last before going home and watching movies.

Today would be a bit different but Nana and Tsuna needed some cheering up since Iemitsu just left for work again and no one knew how long he'd be gone.

Age 7

"Auntie! Can I play with Tsuna."? I asked Nana as she answered the door when I knocked.

"Of course, Rin-chan. Go right on through to the backyard unless you want to greet Uncle first? He's visiting with his boss." Nana told me as she let me inside.

"I'll see the giant later Auntie!" I said before taking off to see Tsuna.

I raced passed the living room barely noting that there were two men in it. I got to the back door and opened it, seeing Tsuna playing with a ball in the yard.

"Tsuna!" I called out before screaming "TSUNA!" Our neighbors dog had gotten loose and was running at the little boy. I froze in fear, Tsuna and I both had seen this dog chase people before when it last got out. I heard the pounding of running feet behind me but they would be too late and I couldn't move. Suddenly Tsuna was enveloped in a brilliant orange flame, scaring the dog away and right out of the yard.

I fell onto my knees in relief and simply knelt there and stared at the mesmerizing flames surrounding Tsuna. The flames were just like his eyes when they glowed, that sunset orange that made me feel warm. It was hard to describe the feeling any other way besides warm, it wasn't really a physical warm but like someone wrapped my soul in a soft blanket.

I was knocked out of my thoughts as Iemitsu and an old man walked past me toward Tsuna. My friend was picked up and his flames disappeared as he sat on the old man's lap. The old man's finger lit up with the same orange flame that Tsuna had used and he gently pressed it against Tsuna's forehead.

As Tsuna fell over unconscious I felt cold wash over me. I wasn't freezing no, that blanket of warm I mentioned earlier, it felt like someone yanked it off. I wasn't freezing just colder than I usually am.

"What did you do?" I whispered as I got used to the cold and registered the fact that Tsuna wasn't waking up. I forced myself up to my feet and raced to my friend, pulling him away from the adults.

"What did you do!" I shouted as I clung to Tsuna.

"Now Rin-chan, Tsuna's just asleep for now." Iemitsu said coming towards me and Tsuna.

"Stay back!" I yelled at him. "Something happened because it got cold. I was warm and now it's cold. What did you do."

I wasn't really paying attention to the adults anymore. I focused on Tsuna, he really seemed to just be sleeping but something was wrong I just didn't know what.

"Come on Iemitsu let's head inside the children will be fine. You have some explaining to do about not informing me that Tsunayoshi's sky flames had already harmonized with someone." The old man said as he stood up.

Iemitsu followed the old man. "I didn't know." He muttered as he walked away.

I stayed outside, still holding onto Tsuna and I couldn't stop the tears even though I didn't make a sound.

I always thought that if someone I cared about needed me I would be there, I would step in and save them, I would have done something. I should have chased the dog away, I should have done something so Tsuna wouldn't have needed to reveal his power, and the old man wouldn't have used his own flame. Whatever the old man did was wrong and I did nothing to stop him.

This was all my fault.

When Tsuna still didn't wake up I laid him gently on the ground and went inside to get Nana's help to bring Tsuna to his room. The back door was still open so I went right in staying quiet because I didn't want to see Iemitsu or his boss. Right before I passed the living room I heard the two men talking and stayed to ease drop.

"This girl has been close friends with your son since birth and you never realized that they had harmonized! If she's lucky she'll only feel a slight chill for the rest of her life unless another sky harmonizes with her."

"Rin has never shown even a hint of flames before I didn't think it was possible for the two to harmonize." Iemitsu said. "Will she be okay?"

The old man sighed "Sealing Tsunayoshi ripped apart their bond and the girl will most likely never access her flames now. Though there is a slight chance they'll grown larger to compensate for the broken bond but that's rare. If I had known that Tsunayoshi had flames strong enough to harmonize with others at this age I never would have sealed him like you asked. He could have been a great asset to the Famiglia."

"The deal I made was that if I entered CEDEF my family would be left alone."

"Even at the cost of your son's happiness? He won't be the same after this." The old man said but got only silence as an answer. "Well it's too late now. What's done is done."

As the two-stayed silent I decided that I had heard enough and left to go find Nana. I wasn't going to lose my flames, I was going to work with electricity even more and one day that old bastard would see how strong I would become. I needed to be strong now more than ever for Tsuna, since they stole his strength I would just have to be strong for him. This was my fault and I had to protect Tsuna.

Age 9

"Why are you so good at English Rin?" Tsuna asked as the two of us packed up our things and made our way home.

"Huh? Oh, I was an American in a past life and spent most of my time reading." I answered as I zipped my hoodie. I'd taken to wearing one all the time because I always felt slightly cold.

"You always sa... Hiee!" Tsuna said as he then tripped over his own feet.

I grabbed the back of Tsuna's shirt, keeping him from falling face first on the street. Ever since Iemitsu's last visit, my friend had become a complete klutz.

"You alright Tsuna?" I asked.

Tsuna sighed as he straightened up "I'm fine let's just get home."

We were quiet for a while and lately this happened a lot. I knew that Tsuna always got frustrated with me helping him and trying to get him involved in things besides his video games and manga. We had stopped going to the playground since bullies started picking on him, at first it was for his looks because Tsuna had honey brown eyes, skin as pale as my own and definitely inherited the majority of his looks from his father's Italian family, he had his mother's brown hair but that was it from Nana. This caused quite a few kids to pick on Tsuna, later it was because his grades were dropping and his clumsiness. It didn't help that Tsuna had trouble connecting to the kids in our class and that over the years he got worse and worse at any sport he tried.

Eventually Tsuna would just go straight home from school and It seemed like he had lost any interest in life and I didn't know how to help him. I wasn't much better off than he was, by this time I had been practicing handling electricity so much that I would shock anyone near me when I was angry or upset. Of course, everyone thought it was static shock but it was enough that everyone slowly started keeping their distance from the weird girl.

Mom saw how worried I was making myself over my friend and she insisted I find something to do as a distraction from my worry. So, I had a few things I ended up doing alone, Mom signed me up for gymnastics classes last year, and I had asked for singing lessons. Mom didn't know that I had started running through the various katas and exercises that I could remember from my life as Nora. I did these at night before bed when my parents thought I was already asleep.

"Hey want to play that racing game?" Tsuna asked as we reached his house.

"Sure, just let me drop my bag at home and I'll be right over." I said smiling "Just be ready to eat my virtual dust."

"I'll be up in my room so just come right up." Tsuna said with a grin before going inside.

I let myself into my own house and noticed that mom's shoes were gone. With no one to greet me, I was quick to drop off my school things and change into a pair of pants and a t-shirt before putting my hoodie back on. Leaving a note for mom I was soon back over at Tsuna's house.

I let myself in and was shocked to see a man I hadn't seen in years. Iemitsu sat with an uncomfortable Tsuna in the living room. Iemitsu must have heard me come in because he turned his head towards me.

"Rin-chan! Wow you've gotten so big." The giant idiot said with a grin.

Ignoring him for now I spoke to Tsuna. "Weren't you going to change and start up the game Tsuna?"

"Ah! Right, I was. Come up in a few minutes Rin." Tsuna said before taking the chance to race upstairs.

I went to sit facing Iemitsu and before he could say anything I spoke up first.

"Are you cheating on Auntie." I demanded, glaring at the blonde.

The giant looked stunned and then angry. "I would never do that to my Nana-chan! Why would you even think that."

I noticed that for the first time ever Iemitsu didn't call me RIn-chan when speaking to me.

"Both you and my dad are gone for ridiculous amounts of time and I know for a fact that dad is having an affair. Mom doesn't know yet but when I went a day early for my visit to him in Tokyo I saw him enter his apartment with barely dressed girl at least half his age." I told him not really focusing on my surroundings. I was reliving that horrible day, I had stayed outside my father's apartment until he let out the girl he was with and he saw me. The fight we had gotten into had ended when he hit me and I knew it would break Mom if she ever found out, so I kept quiet.

"Rin-chan." Iemitsu said regaining my attention. "You don't have to cry."

Shocked I raised a hand to my face and felt the wet trail left from tears I didn't know I had let fall.

"I would never do that to Nana. My work really does keep me overseas. Now why don't you go up to Tsuna's room, even if he's still changing I'm sure it'll be fine for my future daughter in law." Iemitsu said with a gentle grin and ruffled my hair.

Shocked, I shouted at Iemitsu. "You IDIOT! We're friends, just friends."

I could hear his laughter as I ran out of the room. When I was at the foot of the stairs I turned to look through the living room doorway at the now quiet giant. He was on his phone and his expression scared me, it was a hard and angry expression. Deciding I didn't want to know I ran upstairs and burst into Tsuna's room.

"Hiiiieeeee!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Sorry!" I shouted and left slamming the door before sliding down to sit on the floor. Damn Iemitsu, Tsuna had been in his boxers.

Age: 11

"Amarilli mia bella" I sang to myself as I cleaned my room.

"I've heard you sing that before Rin. But you never finish the song." Tsuna said from my doorway.

"You startled me Tsuna!" I scolded. "Anyway, I only remember that beginning line for the song."

"Oh, it's in English isn't it? You usually sing English songs."

I laughed "No, it's in Italian. I believe it means Amarilli my lovely one, I'm not sure though."

"When did you learn Italian?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah. I took classes in my last life but I barely passed with C's and D's so I definitely can't speak it."

"You always say things like that Rin!" Tsuna said sounding frustrated. "Anyway, Mom sent me over to see if you wanted to come over for dinner since Aunt Aiko is working."

"Sure, can you go to the fridge? I made brownies with Mom earlier and we can take some over to your place for dessert."

"Yes! Brownies." Tsuna said and took off running to the kitchen.

I rushed to my doorway. "Be..."

Tsuna tripped and went rolling down the stairs before I could finish.

"...careful. Are you alright Tsuna?" I called down.

"Ow. I'm okay, I'll get the brownies now so hurry up." He called up from the foot of the stairs where he laid rubbing his head. He looked fine so I went back to my room and finished the last of the cleaning.

Mom had gotten a job at the local library which was open until 7pm. The nights where she had the evening shift I would usually eat dinner over at Tsuna's house. She had gone job searching after Dad died in Tokyo because of a traffic accident and even though we had the house and plenty of money from a bank account of Dad's that she hadn't known about, Mom insisted on finding work. I think part of the reason was just so she could keep busy instead of staying in an empty house thinking about Dad.

"Rin!" Tsuna called interrupting my thoughts.

"Coming!" I replied as I hurried down the stairs. "Tsuna those are for dessert!" I shouted my I saw the open container and crumbs around his mouth.

"I just had one Rin." He told me with a smile.

I glared and then lunged at the brunette. "Give me the container."

"Hiiieeee!" My friend shrieked before taking off running for his house.

"Come back here Tsuna!" I yelled as I chased him.

The brat was quick to pass off the goods to Nana but that didn't save him from getting tackled and then tickled until he was crying from laughing so hard.

Age 13

"We're finally Middle school students Tsuna!" I said happily.

Tsuna laughed. "For a week now, Rin and you're still saying that."

"I'm just glad that we're done with Elementary school."

We walked through the school gates and made our way inside when trouble found us. A trio of delinquents that had bothered us once before already.

"Well if it isn't Dame Tsuna." The boy with the headband and tattoo on his arm said.

The one in a hoodie and hat laughed. "You shouldn't hang out with a such a loser Ehara."

"The only losers here are you three." I said annoyed at the morning being ruined because of the trio.

"Hear that Dame Tsuna. Ehara can't seem to recognize a loser when ones right next to her. How about I rough up that face of yours so she'll have a reminder." The third boy, who was wearing a dark t-shirt and large gaudy necklace, said.

As he threw a punch at Tsuna, I pulled my friend back but didn't have time to move myself out of the way. I ended up taking the punch on my temple and blacked out.

When I woke up I was in the nurse's office. I sat up slowly since my head hurt and looked around. Tsuna was sitting in a chair next to my bed with his head bowed and his hands curled into fists in his lap.

"Tsuna" I said to get his attention and I flinched as his head snapped up and I could see an angry expression on his face.

"What were you thinking Rin?" He said evenly, his expression never changing.

"He was going to hit you." I told him.

"Stop it Rin."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop helping me. Stop shielding me. Stop getting hurt for me!" Tsuna yelled.

My jaw dropped and I was stunned but only for a moment. "No."

"Why!? You were just knocked out Rin. You have to stop. It's not worth it, getting hurt helping someone whose just no good."

"You're my friend Tsuna, you are not 'Dame-Tsuna' not to me. Don't ask me not to help you when I'm standing right there. I can't just stand next to you and do nothing." I pleaded.

"Then don't stand next to me." Tsuna said as he stood up and refused to look at me anymore. "I think it would be better if we weren't friends anymore Rin. You'll just get hurt again." After he said that he left. No backwards glance he was just gone.

"Tsuna!" I called out.

I scrambled out of the bed and rushed to the door but as I looked down the hallway Tsuna was nowhere in sight. I fell to my knees and that's how the nurse found me, she helped me back to the bed and I stayed there the whole day.

For the first time ever, I walked home alone.

A/N: Okay wow. Finally a new chapter not just an edited one. I hope you all enjoy it while I work on the next one.


End file.
